


Training exercise

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott has a vid call with the directors but Sara has other plans.





	Training exercise

“Really, Sara?” Scott walked out of his room and looked around. “Now, where are you?”  
“Hey, Scott.”  
Scott looked toward the galley to see Vetra and Peebee looking at him.  
“Hey. You guys seen Sara?”  
“I thought you would be looking for your shirt”, said Peebee.  
“All my shirts are in the wash”, he said, crossing his arms. “And I have a vid call with the directors in ten minutes.”  
“So, why-“  
“Sara stole my hoodie. I can’t talk to the directors looking like this.”  
“Why not”, Vetra asked. “Liam would.”  
“And it’s a good look for you”, said Peebee.  
“Don’t think the directors would agree. Now, have you seen her?”

“Really, baby brother?” Sara’s voice came thru the comm system. “Asking others where I am. I call that cheating.”  
“I don’t have time for this”, he muttered, rubbing his forehead with his hand before glaring at the ceiling. “Sara, this isn’t-“  
“But it is.”  
“I have a vid call with the council.”  
“What’s wrong with what you have on?”  
“That’s what I said.”  
He turned his glare to Peebee.  
“Stay out of this. SAM?”  
“I think Sara would consider me telling you her location as cheating.”  
“I would. Thanks, SAM”

“Stupid A.I.”, he muttered, walking to the med bay and looking inside.  
“She’s not here, Scott”, Lexi said, not bothering to look up from her work.  
“Med bay? Seriously? You really do need the practice.”  
“You know to most kids, this was a fun game. Not a form of training.”  
“That’s dad for you. Now find me. If you can”, she taunted in a singsong voice.  
“I hate you so much right now.” He stood in the center of the hallway, looking towards the cargo bay. “Vid call in ten minutes, Sara.”  
“Love you too. And actually I think it’s...”  
“Five minutes, Pathfinder.”  
“Thanks, SAM.”

“Sara, stop...” A grin appeared on his face before he jumped to catch the edge of the glass walkway. He pulled himself up and made his way silently to the research room.  
“Stop what?”  
He didn’t answer, motioning Cora, Jaal, and Liam to stay quiet.  
“Scott, talk to me.”  
He made his way to the tech lab, placing his back against the wall beside the closed door.  
“If you think staying quiet will make me come out of hiding, you’re wrong.”  
He smiled at his crew as he held up a hand and starting counting down.  
“Scott?”

The door to the tech lab opened and he leapt inside, the door closing behind him. The crew exchanged amused looks as sounds of a struggle came over the comm.  
“Give it back.”  
“Ow. Let go.”  
“Come here.”  
“No. Don’t.”  
Something crashed to the ground.  
“Oops.”  
“Two days of work, Sara.”  
“I said oops.”  
Sara, give it. I need-“  
“No. It’s mine now.”  
“That’s it.”

Scott came out of the tech lab, pulling on his hoodie. He stopped as he saw everyone’s eyes on him.  
“What?”  
“Okay, I’ll bite”, said Liam. “How did you know where she was?”  
“Someone cheated”, Sara insisted from inside the room. She threw her shoe at him.  
He grabbed it from the air before it hit him without turning around.  
“Someone’s a sore loser”, he said, throwing it back to her.  
“Pathfinder, you are late for-“  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m going.”

He started up the ramp.  
“Scott?”  
He turned back around.  
“Sounds echo differently over the comm depending on which room you’re in. Now, excuse me. I’m already late.” He walked up the ramp to the meeting room table. “SAM?”  
“Opening vid call communications.”  
“Pathfinder Ryder”, said Tann. “Nice of you to join us.”  
“Sorry, directors. I got-“  
A shoe landed in the middle of the table.  
“Held up.” He buried his head in his hands. “Really, Sara?”


End file.
